


Relapse

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [25]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I Still Don't Know How to Tag These, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Liv starts sneaking drinks again.





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: Hi. Please, could we have a roblivion fic where Liv relapses and Robron have to put her through withdrawal? Thank you.
> 
> Not quite everything that was asked for but hopefully y'all still like it
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! <3

She had been acting strange for weeks now, both Aaron and Robert had noticed it. It had been a rough couple of months, school, her break up with Jacob, it all seemed to be piling on top of her. It had started with one drink, a beer that Robert had opened for Aaron but never touch, she had taken a sip of it before dumping it down the sink. Telling her brothers that she had spilled it when she was making herself something to eat, running upstairs without giving them a chance to question it. She was fine the next couple of days, staying clear of any type of alcoholic drink, things felt like they were getting back to normal. Between family dinners at the pub and Gabby and her being mates again she had seemed to push the urge to drink away. It wasn’t until she made her way into David’s shop with Robert to help with the dinner shopping, when she saw him behind the counter, Jacob. 

“We can go if you want,” Robert told her. 

“It’s fine.”

Robert knew she wasn’t okay, but he didn’t push it. They had got the shopping done and had gone home to be met by Aaron, Liv leaving the two, telling them she wasn’t hungry when they asked her about dinner, heading upstairs to her room instead. Aaron eventually made his way up with a plate, a soft knock coming at her door, she took the one earbud out, “Come in,” she called out. Aaron made his way in with her food.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry, but…”

“Cheers,” she replied placing her laptop aside before taking the plate. Aaron took a seat on the bed facing her. “Liv.”

“Can we not?”

“Robert said Jacob was back.”

“Yeah,” she replied picking at the food. “He was bound to come back sometime.”

“You know you can tell me and Robert anything right?”

“I know, Aaron, there’s nothing to really talk about though,” she explained.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she replied unconvincingly.

Aaron hesitated, “Well, Rob and I are gonna pop on a film downstairs if you wantto join…”

“No, I have some revision to get done.”

“Come on,” Aaron replied. “With you down there I might actually get a chance to watch something decent,” he joked.

“Thanks though,” she replied.

“Right, well you know where we’ll be,” he told her before getting up from the bed leaving her to eat.

It was later that night, Robert and Aaron had ventured up to bed calling it a night. Liv had made her way down, her plate from before in hand, she had washed and placed it on the drying rack to dry. She glanced over to see the liquor cabinet ajar, she stared for a moment before opening it staring at the bottle of Vodka, she looked back towards the stairs, before grabbing her reusable bottle and then grabbing the bottle of vodka carefully pulling it out so it wouldn’t make a noise. She uncapped both bottles making a mental note of how full the Vodka was before pouring it into her bottle.She then made her way over to the fridge fetching the filtered water before making her way back to the counter to pour it into the vodka bottle making sure it was at the same level as before. She heard the toilet upstairs go, panic setting in, she quickly capped both bottles, carefully replacing the bottle back in the liquor cabinet before closing it. She held her breath as she heard Robert call out her name.

“Down here,” she called back taking the water back to the fridge. Closing the fridge door, she turned to see Robert stepping off the last step.

“You alright?” He asked

“Yeah, was bringing down my plate,” she explained. “Got thirsty so I got some water,” she added making her way back over to her bottle.

“Clearing up, thirsty job, ay?” He joked. Liv rolled her eyes before heading towards the stairs only to be stopped. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Robert questioned noticing her odd behavior. 

“I’m fine, just tired is all,” she explained. “Still have loads of revision to get done.”

“Well don’t stay up too late yeah?”

“Yeah,” she replied leaving the man, racing up to her room closing the door behind her. She breathed out, before going for it, uncapping the bottle and gulping down as much as she could. That’s when it began, she had managed to make that bottle last a day or two before making an excuse to visit Paddy and Chas at the pub, nicking some of there’s refilling the bottle there while Chas was busy in front arguing with Charity. She hated her self for it, she was better at hiding it, this time around making sure her grades didn’t dip, drinking actual water making sure she wasn’t getting drunk too fast. She knew Robert and Aaron could tell something was up, but she managed to give them a reasonable excuse that they didn’t necessarily believe but would except for the time being. 

She was about a few weeks into sneaking the drink when she slipped up, forgetting her bottle of Vodka up in her room. Her head had been killing her all day, the painkillers she had taken hadn’t done her any good, but she still managed to get through the rest of the day. She had made her way into the Mill, finding Aaron and Robert stood in the kitchen Aaron clearly fuming and concern painted across Robert’s face.

“Alright, Rob, what’ve you done now?” She semi-joked.

“Sit down,” Aaron replied trying to hold back his anger.

“Easy,” Robert told him.

“Was just gonna grab something to drink before heading up to my room,” she explained heading over to the fridge.

“That wasn’t a question,” Aaron told her making his way over, shutting the fridge door for her. “Now sit,” he added pointing towards the kitchen table.She hesitated, turning back to look at Robert who was holding the bottle, she let out a small breath realizing what was going on. She made her way over to the table dropping her bag on the ground before taking a seat. She stared at her hands waiting.

“Found this shoved under your bed,” Robert explained holding up the bottle.

She didn’t say anything.

“Nothing to say?”

“You two had no right going through my things,” she muttered.

“I’m the one that found it actually,” Robert explained. “Aaron only found out about it before you walked in.”

“You didn’t have to tell him,” she told the blonde.

“Didn’t have to tell me?” Aaron replied.

“It’s not a big deal,” she argued.

“You’re drinking, Liv!” Aaron nearly yelled. “You’ve been sneaking drinks again!”

“I’m sorry,” she muttered trying to blink away the tears. Aaron breathed out slowly before making his way next to her taking a seat, leaning towards her, “How long?” He asked more calm.

“…A couple of weeks,” she admitted.

“Liv,” Robert replied.

“I know, okay, I’m sorry,” she replied as the tears began to fall.

“What happened?” Aaron asked. “Why didn’t you come to me or Rob, hell even my mum or Paddy.”

“I don’t know, it just… it just happened… everything just…. got too much and…” she cried. Aaron leaned over pulling her into a hug. Aaron looked over to Robert the tears welling up in his eyes, unsure what to say.

“The drinking is stopping now,” Robert replied firmly.Liv pulled away from Aaron, nodding her head in agreement. “And we’re gonna get you professional help, counseling… anything you need, you understand?” he went on. She nodded her head again. “Good,” he replied. He uncapped the bottle, “Here,” he stated. “You’re dumping it down the sink.” 

She pushed out of the chair hesitating before making her way over to Robert taking the bottle before making her way over to the sink emptying the bottle leaving it to drain. She turned and faced the two men.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

Robert made his way over to her pulling her into a hug, “We are too,” he muttered placing a kiss on top of her head.“We’re gonna make this right… I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
